Songs of The Heart
by ElectronicaBolt
Summary: A/U: Jason has worked as the DJ for a nightclub in Toronto for quite some time, though he has gotten bored of it. With no real friends, and no family, life is just a drag, the same thing day in and day out. One day while sitting at home on his week off, there comes a box at his front door. Checking it, Jason finds no markings. When he opens the box, his world is changed forever.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP:FIM, or any of its characters.**

* * *

My name is Jason Morison, and so far, my life hasn't been much to be extremely happy about. Sure, I have a job at a nightclub in the city I live in, but that's about it. At first it seemed awesome, but then it just turned into an everyday thing, and wasn't that exciting anymore. My house is fairly decent in size, being three bedroom house. My parents both died when I was 17, and seeing as I was their only child, they left me everything in the will; the house, their investments, which I was required to sell (doing so landed me an assload of cash), and their cars. One was a Skyline GT, the other, a tuned Supra. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, and I was taught early on to work hard to make a living. When you're 22 years old and you do the same thing day in and day out, things tend to get a little boring, even when you're the DJ at a nightclub.

* * *

It was just another dull day in the city, the sky was overcast, and once again, I had a headache like no other. I sat on the couch while flipping through the channels on the tv, nothing really catching my interest. Once or twice I stopped channel surfing long enough to be able to tell what was being shown, but I simply lost interest shortly after. Another five minutes went by, when I heard the doorbell ring.

_"That's odd, I don't remember inviting anyone over this afternoon, and I could've sworn I've dealt with all of the sales associates that keep coming to my door. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to check anyway..."_ I talk to myself, a lot. It's a habit I've developed after living alone for so long, and not really having anyone close. When I got to the door, I checked through the peephole and hadn't found anyone there. Upon opening the door, there was a box standing at my feet. I looked over it, and found that it didn't have any discernible markings of any shipping company I knew of. There was a sticker with an image of what looked to be a pegasus, and the name was odd as well. "Royal Canterlot Express Post," was what it said on the sticker. I thought to myself, "That's an odd name for a shipping company... heh, maybe it's got something to do with the Brony fandom."

Yeah, I'm not a brony. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate ponies, it's just that I never really got into the whole thing. My thoughts returned to the mysterious package, "Maybe I should bring it inside to see what the heck's in it." Just as I went to pick up the box, i felt the weight of whatever was inside of it, and it wasn't light by any comparison. "Damn, this thing's a little heavy. What the hell did they send me?"

Finally getting the box from the front porch to the coffee table inside the living room, I shut the door, and set off to find something to open the box with. Two minutes later, I returned with a knife fron the kitchen. Now that I've gotten the chance to get a good look at the box, it seemed to have holes along the sides. "Crap, whatever they sent me, it's most likely alive. I'll be pissed if someone just sent me a gag package with a big rock in the box." After standing around and contemplating whether or not I should open the box, I broke down and opened it. "I'm just glad that I have a week off to deal with this, if it happens to actually be a living thing." Taking the knife to the tape on the top of the box, I cut along the top, and then cut the tape on the sides near the top, so as to not suddenly move it, in case something really was alive in there.

I carefully opened the box, and held my breath as I did so... what I saw before me, was something that I had never expected to see in a million years... there, in the box, was a sleeping aquamarine filly, with a two-tone mane, white on one side and aquamarine on the other. I let out a sigh, and mentally d'awwwed. Though I said I wasn't into ponies, that doesn't mean I don't like cute things. I quickly went outside to see if any of my neighbors got a similar package - none whatsoever. "I doubt that I could bring this to anyone else to care for, and if I put up an ad for a lost cell-colored adorable filly, I might get thrown into the loony bin." I walked back inside just before it started to rain. Checking on the little bundle of cute, I saw that she was still sleeping. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to take care of you; first thing's first, I gotta get you somewhere more comfortable, because I doubt sleeping in that box is very cozy."

No sooner than I picked her up, the unicorn filly stirred awake. She yawned, and honestly, I nearly died of cuteness overload. As soon as she woke up, her eyes took on a look of fear. I changed her position so she was being leaned against my chest and shoulder and I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Hey, it's fine, you're safe. I'll make sure that nothing hurts you, okay?" At first I didn't know if she understood me, that is, until she nuzzled her head into the side of my neck. "I'll take that as if to say 'I feel safe.' I don't have a spare bed, so I guess you can sleep on mine for now." I walked up the stairs and made my way to the master bedroom. Placing the cute unicorn onto the bed had proved... difficult, to say the least. She squirmed as I tried to set her down, as if to say that she didn't want to leave my arms. When I had managed to place her on the bed, she jumped right back into my arms. "You really don't want me to leave you alone, do you?" She shook her head. 'So, she _can _understand me. Well, seems to me than you might be able to speak later on if you can understand what I'm saying.'

Sighing in defeat, I climbed up onto the bed and set the little filly down next to me. Placing her on the pillow, she curled up into a little ball, and I just laid there, stroking her mane; a content smile spread across her face. I sighed, "Damn, you are too damn cute." I fell asleep with my hand still on her back.


End file.
